Separate high-voltage alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) power circuits are available aboard a high-voltage propelled vehicle in order to provide the necessary electrical power for propelling the vehicle and operating various power electronic components. Example high-voltage components include one or more polyphase electric motor/generator units, a power inverter module, and an auxiliary power module. Within a given one of these components, the high-voltage electrical connection is typically made by fastening a standard electrical cable to the component and a high-voltage bus bar.
High-voltage interlock (HVIL) circuits are conventionally used to help prevent a user accessing or being exposed to high-voltage electricity in a high-voltage propelled vehicle. An HVIL circuit is a low-voltage circuit that is energized via a 12-15 VDC auxiliary battery, and which selectively disconnects or disables the high-voltage power supply when an access attempt is made with respect to the component. The HVIL circuit is commonly routed to a connection box or splicing junction of the high-voltage component. The HVIL circuit senses a potential access attempt by detecting a change in certain electrical characteristics of any low-voltage wires or lines forming the HVIL circuit. However, the use of HVIL circuits can be less than optimal, for instance in terms of the required amount of additional wiring, component count, and packaging complexity.